The Black Dog Army
The is a mass force of "New Justice" founded and formed by the former Admiral Kokken, or known personally as Lucius. Formed by mostly former Marines and Captains whose either admiration or fear of "The Black Dog (Kokken)" led them to abandon the World Government and follow Kokken into the New World in the name of "New Justice". Though not all of the army is formed of former marines, it is also built up of Rogue Samurai or 'Ronin', whom had either abandoned or been exiled from the Wano Country. Most Commanders if not all are formed of Ronin and Vice Admirals that followed Kokken on his way out. The ultimate motive and purpose of the Black Dog Army, is to enact the New Justice all over the world. So that the rate of crimes will deteriorate completely, peace will be through domination and the world will flow for the better future. Though this sounds rather neutral, the truth behind it is not. Kokken wishes to rule the world as a single god, all laws are created and reigned by him. Any crime is punishable by death, and all are to commit to him and follow him loyally no matter what. Even stating that a majority if not all criminals and people able to work will be put to committing to the construction and completion of Tequila Wolf . However, at the current time in question, the main motive of the Black Dog Army is to ally themselves (By the opposition swearing utter loyalty to Kokken) or eliminate all excessively powerful (or successive) armies, armadas and forces in the New World. The main targets upon the list of enemies are the Skyline Pirates, primarily the former Revolutionary Trio, the No Beard Pirate Army, the League of Contractors and also the Demon Orginisation. Mainly for their skills and commendable power, but also for the fear and rumors that many forces admire and fear from them. Kokken believes that should these forces swear loyalty to him, he will have the keys to conquer the Yonko, Shikibukai and World Government. Along with the rest of the Grand Line. Which once complete, he need only reach out to the four blues and take them. Black Dog Army Chain of Command The chain of command among the Black Dog Army may at first seem complex, however it is really quite simple when put into a chain that is followed. Lucius being the king has direct control over the highest commanders, but does not command the army personally, he merely passes his orders onto Vindictus. As Maximus and Olympus are solo hunters and movers, meaning that placing them in command of the army would only hinder its maximum potential. As well as hinder their own, since they are able to accomplish the impossible when alone, they have become advisors to Lucius alone, only coming into contact with Lucius alone, yet bearing the permission to pass on orders to Vindictus. Vindictus was originally positioned as the General overseeing the Commanders, not for his combat power, which rivals that of Maximus. But for his previous experience in commanding men as a supposed former King and Emperor, as well as his experience throughout the leader-like lifestyle. Nonetheless, Vindictus relays and enforces orders onto the commanders of each legion of the army. Meaning that each Commander will relay their orders to their own legion. The Legions can range anywhere from 1,000 soldiers to 10,000. Representing a mass army of anything ranging between 10,000 to 100,000 troops altogether. Vindictus' devil fruit acts in unison with his position, helping to increase the strength of his own strategies, by controlling the army as pawns. Naturally, there are more branches further down the tree of men, however they lack enough importance to be displayed on the Chain of Command. As if we were to continue it, the images would get far too small to visually make sense of. Naturally, there are captains and so on leading several armadas of ships. However, the strongest among the Black Dog army range from the Commanders all the way up to the King. Only being those who bare the strength of formidable adversaries. Each as fearful as the last, the system of the Black Dog armies chain of command is as simple as it is sophisticated. Yet the army functions to it's full capability at all times, allowing it to expand at rapid speeds, intimidating many of the likes of marines and pirates alike, attempting to mainly to avoid the Black Dog armies fangs. Kings and General Lucius the King of Kings Lucius does not necessarily require any introduction, as the founder, leader and strongest of the Black Dog Army. He reserves the right to title himself whatever he wishes, but bearing a mind that is always bored, he chose to name his General and Advisors, Kings. As if to brag about their skills in their specific attributes, since it is well known how much Lucius enjoys showing off. Not to mention his innate ability to make himself sound greater than he is, once stating that he would be a "god" if it weren't for the fact he could die. However, despite the slight change of topic, Lucius is the overall leader of the Black Dog Army. Reserving the right to command anyone of it's members to do anything he wishes, not even needing to command the soldiers as he can command their higher ups. He is admired greatly and followed as if he were a god by all of his soldiers. Though the higher up their food chain, the more it begins to change, into them treating him as a king. Maximus the King of Arson Maximus is the king of Arson, among the Black Dog Army, he is the one designated to remove any evidence left that is not wanted in place by Lucius. He is the head of a large secret regiment among the army known as the disposal squad. Also known among the Kings as the Pyromancers. Carrying an arsonry of flame based weaponry, they specialise in the same region as Maximus. Disposing of the evidence, that Maximus is nowhere near. Maximus however, despite being a king, is merely an advisor or "Right Hand man" of Lucius. Another reason Maximus is known as the King of Arson, is because of his primary ability. To create Will-o-whisps, fiery floating balls that can ignite anything flammable. He tends to burn enemies to a crisp or uncooperative organisations to the ground. He is best known for his accomplishments of recruiting several well known Vice Admirals, Ronin and Pirate Captains to join the Black Dog Army as well as destroying several well known associations in the black market. Maximus is well known by most in the Grand Line as the cause of "Cinder Island". An island that is mainly ash, famous for its ash tornados and 'raining' cinders from the sky. Olympus the King of Ghosts Olympus might well be the scariest ghost story told around the world. His existence would be as theorised as that of the illuminati of the real world. Working as the only assassin in the Black Dog Army, this does not mean his physical prowess is weakened, much to others assumption. No, despite the fact that Olympus specialises in assassination, it is not entirely of the silent and hidden method. It goes along the lines of no witnesses. Only appearing to his targets when they are meeting with other groups, he is swift to annihalate both groups and make it look as if they fought one another to the last man. Though most believe that the two groups would fight one another to the death, several less gullible marines have believed otherwise. To the point where they have fabricated in entirety a ghost of the marines, said to take his vengeance upon the criminals of the world. Olympus is the second most intimidating member of the Black Dog Army, due to his mysterious background and eery "mask". Though it is currently in debate whether he wears a mask or that is his genuine face. Olympus is a man of few words and responds only to Lucius' beck and call, despite also having the ability to control the Black Dog Army below him, he does not bother. It is because of how unspoken and ghostly he is, that thousands have flocked under the Black Dog flag. Worshipping him as a god. He has proven himself the second strongest of the Black Dog Army, only recently being discovered as a true individual and not just a myth (due to Lucius tell him to end the ghost story with a bang) he was granted an incredibly high first bounty. Despite no longer being a ghost story, he still holds onto his title/epithet as the King of Ghosts. Vindictus the King of Chaos Vindictus is the King of Chaos and the overall General of the Black Dog Army. Relaying orders to the commanders and executing them efficiently. He is also one of the most dangerous members of the Black Dog Army for his methods and tactics. Vindictus brings a new meaning to the term psychotic as he is easily the most intimidating member of the Black Dog Army. It is unknown as to why he would serve Lucius, Olympus or Maximus but it is well known that he has unbound loyalty for the three. He has the highest bounty in the Army under Lucius, for numerous crimes relating to torture, annihalation, abduction, eradication, slaughter and corruption of the major vairety. His eery mask has been rumoured to hide no face, just an endless abyss of darkness. Some even say that he possesses no soul, as the crimes he has commited are so heinous and unthinkable that even the World Government refuse to release it to the public. It is rumoured around the one piece world that the capture and detainment of Vindictus would grant its claimer not only the high bounty as a reward, but a medal and offer of high ranking into the World Government for a great service to the people of the world. Vindictus is a cruel and heartless man with no close relations, it is rumoured that he is a former emperor/king of his own country. However this is purely speculation as he admits to nothing. What is known is that none who have managed to face Vindictus, or come across his path, have ever stayed the same, if they've even survived the encounter that is. Vindictus is what some would call the 'main act' of the Black Dog Army. Overseeing all things the army does and controlling them to go where he pleases, Vindictus follows the orders of Lucius' very thoroughly, to the point where any mistake could cost the life of the individual who made it. He is one of Lucius' most loyal followers and proves to be a powerful icon of the Black Dog Army. As his mask and attire are unforgettable, his devil fruit is also a fiendish one. The Nō Nō no Mi allows him to connect his brains signals to other brains within a certain distance. Allowing him to "zombify" entire islands in the wake of night. Thanks to the powers of this fruit, Vindictus has an army of "zombies" at his beck and call. Vindictus is surrounded by death at all times using this power, literally bathing in the fact that he is always surrounded by what he loves... death. Commanders Soldiers Allies Enemies History